The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a modular electro-hydraulic controller for a well tool.
Typically, electro-hydraulic controls for operation of downhole well tools have been packaged in an annular area between a tubular inner mandrel and a tubular outer housing. Unfortunately, this type of arrangement generally requires that the electro-hydraulic controls, inner mandrel, outer housing, etc., be completely assembled for testing and disassembled for resolution of any problems uncovered in the testing. This can be time-consuming and difficult to accomplish, particularly at a wellsite.
In addition, the most failure-prone components (the wires, electronics, connectors, etc.) of the assembly are housed within large, heavy and bulky housings, with the result that these components are frequently damaged during assembly. One reason that the housings are so heavy and bulky is that they must resist large pressure differentials downhole.
However, the pressure differential resisting capability of a housing could be enhanced, without increasing the size of the housing, if it were not necessary to contain the electro-hydraulic components of the control system in a large annular area within the housing. An otherwise solid housing could be used instead, with recesses machined into a sidewall of the housing for receiving the components, but this is very expensive and generally requires the use of cross-drilled holes to connect wires, hydraulics, etc.
Therefore, it may be seen that advancements are needed in the art of controlling actuation of well tools downhole.